


it feels better (biting down)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, POV Lydia, Season/Series 02, Sexuality Crisis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica’s thighs clenching around her ears, muffling out her own voice, were more important than any of the weirder feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels better (biting down)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle Prompt #20: Queening.
> 
> Takes place after Erica's transformation in season 2, so this includes **underage sex**.

“I saw you earlier,” Erica said, voice husky and strained. “During lunch. Don’t think I missed it.” She paused, hand trailing down to tangle in Lydia’s long hair, giving the silky strands a hard yank. “You’re a little green-eyed monster, aren’t you?”

Lydia made a noise of dissent, but lying on her back on her bed with her mouth otherwise occupied, she wasn’t given the chance to refute Erica’s claim. That wasn’t the point of _them_. There was no banter, no flirting. There was just sweat and sighing and _coming_.

Lydia was good at it—then again, she excelled at everything, and cunnilingus was no exception. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that she got wet for it, that her cunt throbbed at the slickness of Erica on her tongue and the sounds she made. Lydia never felt that way when she sucked off guys. _That_ was a chore.

But this? This was an _event_. And Erica’s thighs clenching around her ears, muffling out her own voice, were more important than any of the weirder feelings.

“—making you jealous,” Erica said, first half of the sentence lost as Lydia focused all her effort on hot pressure against Erica’s clit.

 _If Erica thinks I’m jealous of the way Jackson looks at her_ , Lydia thought, then stopped.

There was no great place for that thought to go, so instead, she grabbed Erica’s ass and pulled her down _hard_ , focusing on what she already knew she was really good at.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Lorde


End file.
